wwccountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruiskan Coup'detat
The Ruiskan Coup'detat was short military and political rebellion conducted by the Ruiskan Supremacy Party in order to overthrow the old regime which had caused many political upsets. Background Ever since the collapse of the old government of Ruiska after the First Ruiskan War ended the country had become a political hot bed. The country's government had relocated to the Korean peninsula and set up their capitial there and renamed the country New Ruiska. New Ruiska slowly began to re-establish themselves and they elected Jarard Kullis as their President. Kullis was backed by his Progressive Party which supported passively but rapidly rebuilding the nation's world power. His opposition was the Supremacy Party, which supported interventionism to fuel reconstruction. Kullis decided he would re-eastablish relations with new Ruiska estranged commonwealth of Great Kosovo, which he did. The Progressives managed to get by powerful legislation through big stick diplomacy and reorganized Great Kosovo from it's established commonwealth status post-First Ruiskan War, back into a territory, this the allies ignored. Both parties now had a goal of invading and capturing the nation of East Ruiska. An independant nation created from The Great Treaty. However, each party had their own philosphy of doing so. The Progressives wanted to conduct light military and covert operations as well as sponsor terror within. The Supremacists wanted to completely invade the area. The Progressives plan passed the floor though. New Ruiska quickly and silently began a light invasion of East Ruiska. Because of limited military involvement the East Ruiskans beat back the New Ruiskans and dealt them bloody casualties. This grew public anger towards the Progressives and in the next election, more and more Supremacists were elected into the Assembly. The Assembly then began to violate the constitution and began to strip Kullis (The President) of various political powers. This would brew unrest and lead to the coup'detat. Event Riots in the streets occured with Pro-Kullis and Anti-Kullis demonstrators at the capitial. The Police attempted to contain them but it was no use. The Anti-Kullis grew rowdy and fought out the cops and charged the building. Pro-Kullis' attempted to stop and blood exchanged. The fighting between demonstrators gave the President and his cabinet enough time to evacuate out of the area. They fled to Great Kosovo and he put up a de facto regime there. The Anti-Kullis' and thus the Supremacists won the battle and installed Sinister Vlex as the new President. Vlex used the Supremacist congress and acheived massive political power which scunted many of the Progressive New Ruiskans that lived in the area. Vlex with these new political powers dispatched RSO and had them assasinate Kullis in Great Kosovo unifying his power. He then ordered the full scale invasion into East Ruiska. East Ruiska fell in a few days. This angered the Progressives more. Vlex then decided to remove the capitial to Great Kosovo which now also comprised of East Ruiska and he appointed a military governor to watch over the territory on the peninsula. He then re organized the government into an armed republic.